


Сердце

by marinesku



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinesku/pseuds/marinesku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к тексту "Я тебя не предам"<br/>Написано после выхода первой части трилогии по заявке: Торин/Бильбо. "Это Аркенстон, сердце горы. Сердце Торина". Сердце Торина в кармане у Бильбо, метания, нежелание возвращать Торину его сердце.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сердце

— Ты получил, что хотел. Я тебе здесь больше не нужен, — говорит Бильбо в никуда. Торин его все равно не слышит.  
Искаженный звук голоса отдается холодным эхом где-то под сводами.  
"Я прискучил тебе. Я не то", — повторяет он про себя прямо.  
Это больно.  
Под Горой холодно и мрачно. Странно, что им всем так не нравилось в Сумеречном лесу, думает Бильбо. Разница с Эребором для него только в том, что сквозь каменные нагромождения никогда не просунешь голову к солнцу. Сколько ни рвись. Под Горой величественно до мурашек по спине и даже со слоем пыли, следами разрушений и общим духом запустения нереально красиво. Бильбо закидывает голову и смотрит на уходящие вверх резные колонны — и у него, как в первый раз, перехватывает дух.  
Но под Горой совсем, совсем не пахнет жизнью.  
Бильбо чужой здесь.

В первый же день их возвращения Торин потащил его по анфиладе залов — сильно сжав за плечо над локтем, не за руку. Так ведут пленников, не гостей. Бильбо едва поспевал за его широким шагом, спотыкался и нелепо подскакивал, но Торин цепко удерживал его, вздергивая на ноги почти машинально, сам того не замечая.  
— Смотри, смотри... — он был словно пьяный. — Гостевые залы, малый, большой... Белый зал. Оружейный. Палата стражников... Зал для музицирования...  
Бильбо задыхался — то ли от бега, то ли от взметающейся вокруг от каждого движения пыли — и кивал, поддакивал и восхищался в пустоту. Торину не нужен был его ответ. Торин его не слышал.  
Перед высокими двойными дверьми он вдруг замер, как вкопанный, и отпустил руку Бильбо. Двери были массивными и немного громоздкими, как все в царстве гномов, они были искусно вырублены из цельного камня и украшены барельефами с каким-то историческими сценами, непонятными Бильбо.  
Только что рвавшийся вперед как в битву с Азогом Торин потрясенно стоял, не решаясь сделать шаг вперед — а Бильбо непонимающе смотрел на него. Король наконец поднял руки и толкнул створки. Пальцы его дрожали.  
Открывшийся их глазам огромный зал был пронизан узкими и прямыми, как эльфийские мечи, лучами солнца, проникавшими из высоких стрельчатых окон под самыми сводами. Он был прекрасен.  
Эребор был бы так же прекрасен, как Ривенделл, если бы не был так траурен. Если б не был пропитан насквозь болью и смертью. Если б не запах трагедии, что с ним произошла — тогда подумал Бильбо.  
Нет, думал он сейчас. Все не так.  
Эребор был бы так же прекрасен, как Ривенделл, если б не был так заносчив. Так горд своим величием. Если б не отталкивал тех, кто готов был его любить.  
Ривенделл поднимал маленького ничтожного Бильбо своей красотой до себя. Делал частью чего-то большого и почти божественного. Ты с нами, говорил ему Ривенделл, если ты того хочешь.  
Эребор низводил его. Каждым шедевром своим указывая Бильбо его жалкое место. Никогда, говорил ему Эребор. Никогда ты не будешь достоин. Никогда ты не станешь здесь своим.  
Торин рвано выдохнул, ступил на выложенный сложным узором пол — и медленно опустился на колени. Самый слабый тонкий луч коснулся его волос, и верхние пряди вспыхнули ореолом наподобие короны. Оторопевший в изумлении Бильбо замер в полушаге позади. Торин нагнулся и поцеловал каменные плиты.  
— Тронный зал, — он обернулся к Бильбо только спустя пару долгих минут.  
Торин поднял глаза на него, не поднимаясь с колен. Бильбо впервые в жизни смотрел на него сверху вниз.  
Так же неспешно и тяжело он встал, опершись рукой на меч. У дальней стены зала виднелось царственное возвышение престола. Поколебавшись, Торин двинулся к нему.  
— Это трон моего деда, — севшим голосом сказал он, когда подошел. — Трон моего отца. Это... это... — замолчал он, как будто не мог больше произнести ни слова.  
— Это твой трон, — спокойно продолжил Билбо за него.  
— О Махал, — прошептал Торин и закрыл глаза. — Великий Махал.

Теперь Торин не видит его. Смотрит сквозь. Каждый взгляд его болезненно светлых на темном лице глаз пронзает Бильбо насквозь, как те лучи света в Тронном зале. Это больно.  
Торин выглядит тенью себя, у него круги под глазами и запали щеки. Он почти не ест. С этим не может сделать ничего даже Балин. Торин не слышит и его тоже.  
Балин смотрит на Бильбо. Двалин смотрит на Бильбо. Фили и Кили бросают на него взгляды с надеждой. Они все, все словно ждут от него какого-то очередного чуда.  
— Что? — не выдержав, однажды спрашивает Бильбо. — Что я могу сделать?  
Они укоризненно отворачиваются, как будто он может. Может, но не хочет. Им всем кажется, он значит для Торина больше, чем кто-то другой. И только Бильбо знает, насколько это не так.  
Они все еще спят рядом. Дань привычке.  
Иногда Торин просто засыпает: положив на него тяжелую руку, или закинув ногу, или навалившись всей грудью Бильбо на спину, или уткнув голову ему в плечо.  
Иногда... Иногда — нет.  
— Я не трону тебя, если не хочешь. Не прикоснусь. Только скажи, — шепчет он.  
— Но я хочу, — привычно отвечает Бильбо. — Хочу.  
Он не знает, хочет или нет. Может, нет. Может, да. Но это... хоть какая-то связь. Осколки того, что было. Остатки жалкой несбывшейся — потому что неправильной — мечты, их так не хочется терять.  
Торин спускается в сокровищницу каждый день. Под вечер Бильбо выгребает монеты, драгоценности, украшения у него из карманов, вытаскивает из швов снятой одежды, вытряхивает из капюшона и сапог. Золота в Эреборе как грязи. Им потом долго пахнут руки. От него хочется отмыться.  
Торин ищет. Самозабвенно, истово и безнадежно.  
Ищет то, что так долго жгло сердце Бильбо, лежа за пазухой. То, что спрятано теперь у него в узелке.  
Он возвращается снизу потерянным и разбитым — и Бильбо вдруг начинает замечать его возраст. В гаснущих день ото дня глазах. В скорбно очерченных складках от крыльев носа к губам. Во вспухших венах обреченно опущенных рук. Столько времени он не понимал, как может молодой и крепкий король быть старше всех, а теперь видел. Это больно.  
Чувство вины. Оно становится для Бильбо таким же привычным, как сосущий голод тогда в Лихолесье.  
Ты обещал. Ты обещал мне, ты клялся, мысленно говорит он Торину, отгоняя мысли о том, чего стоят обещания, данные в порыве страсти.  
Это моя плата, заходит он с другой стороны. Что мне с дурацкой четырнадцатой доли золота, не имеющего для меня никакой ценности?  
У меня есть контракт, проклятый контракт, тупо убеждает он сам себя.  
И по всему выходит, что все справедливо.  
Только при взгляде на ночного Торина Бильбо начинает казаться, что справедливость его больше похожа на жестокость.  
Но каждый раз, как он сует руку в узел, алмазное сердце горит и пульсирует под рукой — это сумасшествие, но Бильбо кажется: оно само, само его останавливает.  
— Это камень моего деда. Камень моего отца, — без конца повторяет Торин, и Бильбо пугают эти слова.  
— Но ведь Трор... Твой дед... он... — неуверенно начинает он.  
— Что ты знаешь о моем роде? Что ты вообще можешь понимать? — неожиданно зло кривится Торин, рывком встает и снова уходит вниз.  
"Ты чужой мне", повторяет Бильбо его слова прямо. "Ты никогда не станешь здесь своим".  
В общем-то, Бильбо и так это понимает.  
Но это больно.

После второго визита парламентеров Торин едва не сбил его с ног, направляясь в хранилище.  
За его спиной с виноватыми и растерянными лицами остались стоять Фили и Кили. Двалин мрачно прошел мимо Бильбо в свои покои. Остальные безрадостно разбрелись по своим делам, тихо обсуждая случившееся между собой.  
Балин отвел его в сторону.  
— В их словах есть правда, только он ее не видит. Не хочет видеть, — сказал он. — А нас слишком мало против всех. Если он не передумает, мы обречены. Это безумие. Достичь того, чего мы так долго ждали, и так по-глупому все потерять.  
— Что я могу? — снова повторил Бильбо. — Что я могу из того, что не можете и вы все?  
Балин помолчал, что-то обдумывая, а потом все же продолжил глухо.  
— Посмотри на него. Посмотри моими глазами.  
— Я вижу все то же, что и ты.  
— Ты не можешь, — сказал Балин с горечью. — Ты никогда не видел Трора.  
Бильбо сжался внутри.  
— Поговори с ним. Пожалуйста. Если кого он и может послушать, то тебя.  
— Хорошо, — ответил он.

Бильбо твердо тогда решил все исправить. Если что-то и могло остановить Торина, то только его собственное сердце. Сердце, которое он так опрометчиво Бильбо в свое время отдал.  
Бильбо вернет ему Аркенстон. Вернет ему сердце в обмен на разум.  
Он спустился в сокровищницу и долго стоял, не в силах решиться. Разорвать то, что связывало их вдвоем воедино.  
— Торин, — тихо позвал он. — Торин.  
Торин вышел с факелом на середину. Даже в полумраке хранилища была видно, как побелели его глаза.  
— Только не ты, — помотал он головой. — О Махал, только не ты. Я не ждал этого от тебя.  
— Подумай сам, — начал Бильбо не с того, с чего стоило.  
— Ты обещал всегда быть на моей стороне.  
— Но ты сам, — сорвался Бильбо. — Ты сам сейчас не на своей. Ты сам себе враг.  
Торин подошел ближе. По его лицу струился пот от жара факела, но зрачки его были сужены.  
— Всю мою жизнь — разве ты этого не знаешь? — всю мою жизнь, — повторил он, — я положил на то, чтобы вернуть себе свой Эребор. Не было ни минуты, чтобы я не думал о том, как этого добиться. Где бы я ни засыпал все это время, я видел во сне свой дом. Каждый камень здесь, — Торин обвел вкруговую рукой, и тени заплясали на стенах сокровищницы, а свет пламени раскололся, отражаясь в тысячах золотых монет под его ногами, — это часть меня. То, ради чего я жил все эти годы, ради чего проходил через все унижения и испытания. То, ради чего я готов был пролить свою кровь до последней капли. Так неужели ты думаешь, — голос его сорвался в сиплый рык, — что я соглашусь отдать хоть что-то из того, что мне так тяжело досталось? И кому? Тем, кто свысока любовался на гибель моего народа?  
— Но лучник Бард. Он убил дракона, — возразил Бильбо.  
— Он мог придти ко мне один, — резко бросил Торин. — Мог просить у меня что угодно. Гномы умеют быть благодарными. Видит Махал, я щедро бы его вознаградил. Но он явился требовать! Того, что по праву принадлежит только мне. Он разговаривал так, словно был мне ровней.  
— В нем течет кровь королей Дейла.  
— Разбавленная кровь? Бастард! — презрительно фыркнул Торин. — Он явился сюда с эльфами. С вооруженными эльфами. И на этом все наши переговоры закончены.  
Торин повернулся к нему спиной, демонстрируя, что и их разговор тоже закончен.  
— У меня есть кое-что... — робко произнес Бильбо. — Кое-что, что для тебя важно... И если ты пообещаешь мне...  
— Подожди, — остановил его Торин. Он пошарил глазами по стенам и, найдя держатель для факела, отошел, чтобы освободиться от огня.  
Он вернулся и встал близко-близко к нему. Бильбо невольно подался вперед и коснулся лбом его груди.  
— Бильбо, — сказал Торин, смягчаясь. — Бильбо... Ты тот, кто сделал для меня больше всех остальных вместе взятых, и я никогда этого не забуду.  
"Я тот, кто выполнил для тебя работу", повторил для себя Бильбо прямо. "И она имеет свою цену".  
— Прости, — продолжил король-под-горой. Он погладил Бильбо по щеке. Его руки пахли золотом. — Прости. Но даже у тебя нет ничего, что могло бы изменить мое мнение сейчас.  
Алмазное сердце Горы ледяным холодом больно жгло кожу. Бильбо кивнул и вышел из хранилища.

Он решается лишь сегодня.  
— Ты получил, что хотел. Я тебе больше не нужен, — говорит он в никуда. Голос тает где-то под темными сводами. Торин его все равно слышит. Он снова внизу. В своей сокровищнице.  
Бильбо отправляет караульного Бомбура спать. Подозрительные гномы иногда бывают так доверчивы. Спускается вниз. Переправляется вброд.  
— Это гномий хоббит! Это хоббит гномьего короля! — удивленно горлопанят эльфы, когда он стягивает кольцо.  
— Отведите меня к лучнику Барду, — говорит он им. — Он меня знает. У меня к нему дело.

Он видит, как загораются изумлением и невольным восторгом глаза эльфийского короля. Любопытные эльфы и кое-кто из людей окружают их, выглядывая друг у друга из-за плеч. Только лучник Бард бросает на камень короткий, почти равнодушный взгляд.  
— Что это?  
— Аркенстон, — Бильбо впервые называет его по имени. — Сердце Горы, — он сглатывает комок, вставший в горле, — сердце самого Торина.  
В глазах Барда — где-то внутри, на самом дне черных зрачков — мелькает что-то очень похожее презрение.  
— Разве вы не были в отряде короля Торина? — изучающе смотрит он.  
Бильбо протягивает камень ему, но король эльфов осторожно берет тяжелый алмаз первым. Рука Бильбо невольно тянется вслед. Какое-то время жар горного сердца еще сохраняется в ладони, и Бильбо нелепо продолжает держать ее лодочкой на весу. А потом рука остывает, становится странно, пугающе пусто внутри.  
Он отдал сердце Торина. Он отдал все, что у него было.  
— Для него этот камень ценнее золотой реки. Это поможет вам в переговорах.  
Я делаю это ради тебя, мысленно говорит он ему.  
Я хочу тебя спасти.  
Спасти в очередной раз.  
— Разве вы не прошли с ним бок-о-бок весь путь до Эребора? — снова спрашивает Бард, пристально глядя на него.  
— Я всего лишь наемник, господин лучник, — говорит Бильбо. — Я работаю по контракту. И это моя оплата. Мне... — он запинается на секунду, — мне позволили так считать.  
Эльф отрывает взгляд от камня.  
— И вы отдаете ее нам? Зачем? — слегка выгибает он тонкую бровь.  
Бильбо смотрит на Барда.  
— Надеюсь, вам это поможет.  
— Спасибо, — просто говорит тот.  
Бильбо хлопают по плечу люди. Король лесных эльфов очень с ним любезен и говорит много разных лестных слов.  
— Я немного знаю гномов, — дружески приобнимает он его за плечо и отводит в сторону, — и поверьте мне, господин Бэггинс, вам лучше будет остаться у нас.  
— Нет-нет, — пугается неожиданно Бильбо от мысли, что больше никогда не вернется в Эребор. Он выкручивается из полуобъятия и мотает головой. — Мне обязательно нужно назад. Там мои друзья, я никак не могу их оставить.  
Эльфийский король, отстраняясь, сочувственно смотрит на него. Лучник Бард понимающе кивает и пожимает Бильбо на прощание руку.  
На обратном пути он встречает Гэдальфа. Пару дней назад эта встреча стала бы для него счастьем. Он, конечно, рад и сейчас. Но...  
— Поступить так, как поступил ты, было правильно, — спокойно говорит ему тот.  
— Да, — соглашается Бильбо.  
Теперь все правильно. Все справедливо.

Он возвращается никем незамеченным и ложится в пустую постель. Торина нет. Наверно, он заснул в хранилище, прямо на своем золоте.  
Бильбо ворочается с боку на бок, но сон не идет. Он встает.  
Идти ему некуда. Эребор, величественный, холодный и чужой, за все это время так и не подарил ему любимых мест.  
Но Бильбо вспоминает Тронный зал. Лучи света, прорезающие темноту и превращающие прозаичную пыль в мириады маленьких звезд, и выходит в гулкий коридор.  
Он натыкается на Торина в одном из поворотов и замирает в странном ожидании.  
У него за пазухой больше нет сердца горного короля. Связь их разорвана навсегда, и Торин не может этого не почувствовать.  
— Где ты был? — спрашивает он. — Я тебя искал.  
— Выходил наружу, — говорит Бильбо. — Мне было здесь... тяжело.  
Торин стоит, устало прислонившись плечом к каменной стене. Под светлыми глазами его глубокие тени.  
Он неожиданно улыбается Бильбо. Улыбка выходит кривой. Почти жалкой, если б и с такой улыбкой он не оставался королем. Гордым и упрямым королем-под-горой.  
— Я не могу без тебя заснуть, — словно извиняясь, пожимает он плечами. — Я до сих пор не могу без тебя заснуть.  
Торин отключается сразу, как только они ложатся в постель. Ровное дыхание горячо обдувает затылок Бильбо. На стене в держателе остается гореть непогасший факел. Пламя дергается, моргает и коптит.  
Сквозь высокие темные своды никогда не высунешь голову к солнцу, сколько ни карабкайся, горе-взломщик Бильбо Бэггинс.  
— Что я сделал? — говорит Бильбо в никуда. — Что я сделал? Что я сделал?  
Торин его не слышит.


End file.
